Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to snorkeling equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a supplied air snorkeling device. This device keeps the user floating on the surface of the water and includes apparatus for holding an air supply thereon.
Conventional snorkeling equipment includes a mouthpiece connected to a rigid breathing tube, which extends out of the water and into the air while the user""s face is under the surface of the water. Conventional snorkeling equipment may also include goggles and a life preserver.
Modified snorkeling equipment also has been proposed. One type of modified snorkeling equipment includes a long, flexible air hose having one opening that is secured to a float on the surface of the water and another opening that is placed in a user""s mouth. Such snorkeling equipment allows the user to snorkel at greater distances from the surface of the water than conventional snorkeling equipment. It is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,967.
Another type of modified snorkeling equipment is a toy scuba apparatus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,439. This apparatus includes a simulated air tank with a snorkel breathing conduit extending therethrough. The simulated air tank does not hold an air supply but merely functions as a buoyant float and a snorkeling device. A harness having straps attached thereto is laced to the flotation tank, and the straps are used to secure the flotation tank to a user""s back. This apparatus further includes a mouthpiece and air conduit means secured to the flotation tank at one end and secured to a mouthpiece at the other end. This mouthpiece and air conduit function with the snorkel breathing conduit in the flotation tank as a snorkeling system.
One disadvantage of currently available snorkeling equipment is that a user is not necessarily kept on the surface of the water because a life preserver is not coupled with the breathing apparatus. In fact, some equipment even encourages the user to explore lower depths of the water. This can be dangerous for an inexperienced swimmer. Another disadvantage with conventional snorkeling equipment is that it is difficult to learn the breathing techniques necessary to use the mouthpiece and breathing tube of the snorkeling equipment.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, a device that keeps the user on the surface of the water is needed. Still further, this device should provide apparatus for holding a supply of air so that the user may be supplied air without learning snorkeling breathing techniques.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that keeps a person floating on the water while supplying contained air to the person when his face is in the water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flotation vest containing flotation material, that cannot be deflated and substantially prohibits a user from submerging, having a tank holder and a hose retainer coupled with the vest so that an air tank can be held on the vest and so that a mouthpiece coupled with a hose which is connected to the air tank may be kept in proximity to the user""s face.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flotation vest with a tank holder coupled with it and having a waist band and an adjustment strap so that the vest can be secured around a person in more than one way.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flotation vest coupled with an adjustable tank holder so that air tanks of various sizes can be carried on the back of the flotation vest.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flotation vest coupled with a tank holder that further includes a hose retainer coupled to the flotation vest so that a user is prohibited from descending any substantial distance below the surface of the water because the hose cannot be extended its entire length into the water and so that the user is discouraged against using the hose while being outside of the vest.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of making and a method of using a device for achieving the foregoing objects.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are achieved by a supplied air snorkeling device. This device includes a flotation vest coupled with a tank holder. This flotation vest contains flotation material that cannot be deflated and substantially prohibits a user from submerging. A tank cover is positioned within the tank holder for holding an air tank. Still further, a hose retainer is coupled with the vest. In use, an air tank is placed within the tank cover which is then placed within the tank holder. A hose extends from the air tank through the hose retainer and is coupled with a mouthpiece which fits into a user""s mouth. The hose retainer keeps the mouthpiece near the user""s mouth. Another aspect of the present invention is a method of making this supplied air snorkeling device. This method includes coupling a tank holder with a flotation vest. Still another aspect of the present invention is a method of snorkeling that includes securing this flotation vest coupled with a tank holder around a user and supplying contained air held by the tank holder to the user.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.